Team Natsu's Sleepover (A Fairy Tail fanfic)
by RuneEsther
Summary: Team Natsu has a sleepover over at Lucy's apartment due to a heavy storm. But this sleepover was unlike any sleepover in history...this sleepover involved fire. armor, tons of ice, a talking cat, and celestial spirits. Will Natsu, Gray and Happy be able to survive Erza, and Lucy's drunken antics or will Erza and Lucy be able to handle the 3 men revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was late at night at the town of Magnolia Team Natsu just came back from mission in Crocus. It was a pretty long trip and all of them seemed exhausted. Team Natsu walked Lucy to her apartment first since it was the nearest location. Lucy waved goodbye to her friends when it started to rain heavily. The winds blew hard and the rain drops dropped heavily. One raindrop dropped on Happy's head.

"Ouch! This rain sure is strong" Happy said while rubbing his head.

"Here Happy, use this umbrella". Lucy said as she handed over a pink umbrella to Happy.

"Thanks Lucy!" Happy replied with a smile. He started to open the umbrella until the springs went off and the canopy fled off the umbrella.

"Oh no! The umbrella broke. I'm so sorry Lucy."Happy yelled in panic.

"It's alright Happy, I'll just buy a new one." Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy, your so kind! For this I'll make sure all the townspeople reads your novels!"Happy said with a big gleeful smile on his face.

"It's alright Happy, no need to do that" Lucy replied annoyed. She knew Happy. A lot. A lot enough to know that he wasn't kidding about what he said.

It rained harder and Team Natsu had to go inside the building.

"This rain sure is quite stronger then the rest. At this rate we can't even go back to our houses neither the guild."Erza said. as she looked outside the window

"It's alright Erza, I can take the rain!" Natsu said as he began to run towards outside the building.

Natsu was about to exit the building until Erza threw a sword at the door causing Natsu to get startled. Erza then walked up to Natsu and grabbed him by the collar of his clothing then said

"You fool! You could get sick if you go drench yourself in rainwater." she looked terrifying.

Natsu then just nodded his head, changing Erza's expression and let go of his collar.

"That's better" Erza said.

"But where are we gonna sleep?" Gray asked while yawning.

"You could just stay at my place for tonight." Lucy said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What, why are you all looking at me funny?" Lucy asked confused

'Well Lucy, whenever we enter your apartment you'd be all like "GET OUTTA HERE!" or you'd kick us out with your powerful little feet" Happy said to Lucy with a perplexed look on his face.

"Well that's because you all just barge in without permission! And I'll take that other thing you said as a compliment thank you." Lucy yelled at them.

'It's not our fault you leave your house unguarded!" Natsu said to Lucy.

"How's that my fault?! Your the one who always barges in, and I assure you that this side of town is the safest!" Lucy said with an angry expression on her face.

"Now that's enough you two, there shall be no fighting ." Erza said trying to not start a fight.

Lucy took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"Anyway, do you guys want to stay at my place?" Lucy asked

"YEAH!" Natsu and Happy said in chorus.

"I'll join in too" Gray said grinning

"Of course." Erza said with a smile on her face.

Everyone looked and smiled at each other. Team Natsu was about to have its sleepover! But a sleepover unlike any other...

(Stay tuned for chapter 2 too. This is also my 1st fanfic. Please be patient with what i write )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Team Natsu just entered Lucy's apartment. As usual it was clean. Lucy then dropped her purse on her desk.

"I'm going to get some snacks, you guys make yourself home!" Lucy happily said.

Natsu and Happy was just about to say something until Lucy said...

"Except you Natsu and Happy, you better not touch any of my stuff especially my novels, and no scratching my walls and no making messes!" Lucy yelled at both Natsu and Happy.

"Geez Lucy, no need to be so harsh. We were just playing around!". Natsu replied to Lucy

"Yeah! " Happy also said.

"Yeah! Playing around which I told you i didn't like." Lucy answered back with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Stop it you two! I already told you not to start a fight." Erza said to the both of them.

Lucy let down a big sigh.

"Alright, i'm gonna go get some snacks, any requests?" Lucy asked.

"BRING ON THE FIRE FOR ME!" Natsu beamed happily.

"Some fish for me!" Happy said drooling

"I'll just have some bread, any kind will do." Gray said.

"Do you have any cake?" Erza asked.

"Ummm...I only have chocolate cake, will that be okay?" Lucy replied.

"I'll take it!" Erza answered back with a big glowing smile on her face.

"Wow...Erza sure loves cake, I've never seen her smile this big, and she did it for cake! Except that time with Jellal though, that smile was a keepers." Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy was about to go to the kitchen until Erza asked...

"Hey Lucy,i'm sorry to ask but is it alright if i take a bath in your bathroom, i'm a bit sweaty." Erza asked a bit embarrassed.

"Sure." Lucy replied.

"Thank you, oh! and if you don't mind, can i take Natsu, Gray and Happy for a bath as well?" Erza asked.

"Umm...okay?" Lucy answered confused.

"Alright! Thanks Lucy. Now, Natsu, Happy, Gray, get your asses over here!" Erza yelled.

"But just make sure, not to break anything...oh what am i saying, of course that's not gonna happen anyway! I'll just cook at the celestial spirit realm then!" Lucy said. Then summoned Virgo then off they went to the celestial spirit realm.

Natsu,Happy, and Gray were startled, they knew what was gonna happen so they started to sneak away slowly...Until Erza ran up to them, they started to run as well, as fast as they can.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm not taking a bath with you again, i don't want my bones broken!" Natsu screeched like a little girl.

"Oh no! Your not getting your hands on me this time!" Gray yelled out.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Happy cried out.

"Get back here!" Erza screamed at them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three men cried out in chorus.

All four of them began creating a ruckus, breaking some of Lucy's furniture, and all their yelling were so loud it reached the guild.

"It sure is noisy out there, I wonder what's causing it?" Mirajane said to herself.

"It's probably just some guys roughhousing again" Gajeel said grumpily.

"Under this storm though?" Levy said.

"Let them be, they'll stop once they get hit by lightning or something." Gajeel replied.

"Well whoever it is, they should keep their voices, can't they see i'm sleeping here!" Cana said drunk.

"Well they can't actually see you, your inside the guild while they're roughhousing outside." Levy replied.

"DON'T CARE" Cana said while drinking a barrel of ale.

"YOU SHOULD REALLY STOP DRINKING WHEN YOU'RE ALREADY DRUNK!" Levy yelled at Cana.

But Cana just kept drinking and drinking... and Levy just let down a big sigh.

After a short while, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza started to get tired. '

"I've had enough of this, REQUIP, FLIGHT ARMOR!"Erza yelled out.

A bright light appeared, short afterward it disappeared and Erza was wearing her flight armor. Then she summoned her lightning empress armor's spear.

"With this I'm sure you won't get away!" Erza let out a grin.

"We're dead." Natsu, Gray and Happy gulped. Then they began to run again, this time using their powers.

Gray began using his ice powers then built an ice rink around Lucy's apartment floor. Then he began ice skating gaining more agility and speed.

Natsu while being carried by Happy started to use his fire breath and aimed it at Erza.

Lucy's apartment was so messy, broken and indescribably a wreak.

But before the three of them can get away Erza stunned them with lightning, then they they were getting dragged by Erza to the bathroom. Lucy then just got from the celestial spirit realm and saw half of her apartment wreaked. She was so shocked, she was speechless.

"Ididn't know it was going to be this bad" Lucy said as she started to tear up.

"LUCY, HELP, A DEMONIC PHYSCO GOT US!" Natsu, Gray, and Happy cried for help.

But Lucy was just so shock about what happened to her apartment she couldn't even move.

Poor Natsu, Gray and Happy getting dragged by Erza, they cried. Then Happy said...

"Gray, don't get mad but i just wanted to say that you weren't who i was expecting to die with, with Natsu."

'That's harsh man" Gray yelled out.

"Now, start stripping and get ready for your bath." Erza said with a smirk on her face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All three men yelled out in chorus.

(Thanks for those who read so far... stay tuned for chapter 3...i didn't have any rhythm while writing this. )

"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Erza forced Natsu, Gray and Happy to take a bath with her and of course she accomplished in doing so. While Lucy here was just repairing her apartment with the help of her celestial spirits.

"Thanks a lot guys, i really appreciate your help!" Lucy said thankfully to her celestial spirits after helping her repair her apartment.

"No problem Lucy, just call us whenever you need anything." Loke said smiling trying to charm Lucy. It failed though.

"Of course we'd help you Miss Lucy, just remember to keep your body nice and sexy!" Taurus said blushing and swooning to Lucy.

"I am always whenever you need my services princess." Virgo said bowing to Lucy in a polite manner.

"Just call us when you need us!"Gemini said.

"In your service always My lady." Capricorn said kneeling down to his master.

"I hope i was useful to you today Miss Lucy". Aries said.

"I'm always here for you when you need as song...OR clean." Lyra said.

"Thanks so much guys, too bad Sagittarius, Aquarius, Scorpio, Horologium,, Cancer and Pyxis couldn't make it today." Lucy said.

"Indeed, our other friends have more "important matters to discuss", if you'd like I'd have a word with them later my Lady." Capricorn said.

"It's alright Capricorn, all of you guys have done so much for me already, no need to do that, plus i totally understand why they can't come.' Lucy replied.

"Is that so My Lady, then if that's what you want i'll grant it, but is there anything else you'd like us to do for you?' Capricorn asked.

"Nothing more really, you can go back to the celestial spirit world now." Lucy said smiling.

"If that's it, then we shall leave, Goodbye My Lady." Capricorn said bowing like a butler

Crux was sleeping and Plue was trying to wake him up, luckily for Plue, Capricorn just pulled him to the portal gate, then all celestial spirits waved goodbye to Lucy then disappeared into the celestial spirit realm.

"Well, I better finish up cleaning." Lucy let down a sigh. "I wonder what's taking those guys long..."Lucy wondered about what her friends were doing in the bathroom.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy heard screams of Natsu,Happy and Gray. Then she heard swooshing, slashing, metal falling down, and loud sounds of splashing, Then she heard shattering.

"Now just relax nice and easy..." She heard Erza said. Lucy was overtaken by surprise as she heard more slashing and splashing, like there's a giant whirpool or tornado inside there.

"What on earth is happening inside there..." Lucy said shaking in fear.

"There all done, now get your clothes and dress up." She heard Erza again. Natsu, Happy and Gray didn't respond.

"*sigh* Very well then, if you don't put your clothes on by yourselves then I will!" Erza yelled. All three men screamed once again. More slashing and shattering. Lucy looked like she was gonna collapse.

Finally, Erza came out of the bathroom all dressed up in her purple, heart kreuz pajamas. Natsu,Happy and Gray looked dead.

"Ummmm...Erza, what just happened to Natsu, Happy and Gray?" Lucy said frightened.

"Help us..." All three men said getting dragged around by Erza.

"What happened to you guys?!' Lucy yelled at them.

"Anyway, let's all eat shall we." Erza said dragging around the three men.

"You still didn't answer my question.." Lucy thought to herself.

Anyways, Team Natsu ate together, it was such fun for all of them. that Natsu, Happy and Gray enlightened up. The food was delicious also.

"Wow Lucy, I'm very impressed. You've improved your cooking skills!" Erza said eating her cake.

"Yeah Lucy, this fish is amazing!" Happy said licking the fish.

"You do know your eating raw fish right." Lucy said with a perplexed look on her face.

"This fire gets me all pumped up!" Natsu said gobbling up the torch fire.

"Quit hitting me on the shoulder Natsu!" Gray said as he pushed away Natsu.

"Looks like someone's a wee bit sensitive little droopy-eyed baby!" Natsu said giving Gray a dirty look.

"What did you just say you flame brained, squinty eyed pink head?!" Gray said getting all up in Natus's face.

"You better take that back right now popsicle breathe!" Natsu answered back.

"You first flame breath!" Gray replied.

"Are you two gonna pick fights in the middle of a wonderful night?" Erza said looking at both of them.

"Nope ma'm,!" Natsu and Gray said to Erza then went back to their sits. Lucy giggled.

After a while the team finished eating, Lucy prepared their beds.

"Your preparing for bed already?!" Natsu asked Lucy.

"What's wrong with it?" Lucy looked confused.

"Isn't it a little to early for bed, how about a little game before it?" Happy said.

"That's a great idea Happy!" Natsu gave Happy a high-five.

"Sounds good to me." Gray said.

"I like the idea!" Erza said smiling.

"Well, it's not that late yet i guess...I'll join in!" Lucy said.

"This is gonna be the most fun sleepover ever!" Natsu and Happy said in chorus happily.

Team Natsu prepared for the games there going to play. Lucy hoped it didn't involve any breaking furniture. Erza hoped forward to bonding with friends. Gray was looking forward for fun .And Natsu and Happy dreamed of this as the best sleepover in history. Lets hope Fairy Tail's strongest team make their night worth it and have the best sleepover experience.

(Sorry it took longer to publish this chapter, it took longer then i thought, man i suck at writing sometimes...Enjoy and please look forward for chapter 4! )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

So Team Natsu began to think up of a good game they all can play. Lucy wanted to play something that didn't involve wrecking her apartment, though she's pretty sure that its practically impossible. Her teammates on the other hand didn't quite get along well with what game to play..

"I know, how about a battle, a tournament on who's the strongest!"Natsu beamed.

"What a good idea, then i can bash your face in!" Gray said.

"What did you just say ya pervy popsicle?!" Natsu replied while making a fist.

"Oh, you must deaf then fiery mouth breather!" Gray yelled at Natsu. The two seem to be getting ready for a fight, then and there.

"Oh noo, there they go again..."Lucy sighed putting her palm on her face.

Erza then intervened punching both Natsu and Gray, "How many times do i have to tell you not to pick a fight?!" Erza said giving them the death and Natsu then fell to the ground.

"I think you just broke their necks..."Lucy said worried as she looked at both Natsu and Gray.

"Anyway, no battle nor tournament here, what we need to play is the Guild Masters game!" Erza said raising the sticks.

This was trouble, everyone knew what happened when they played that horrible game, and they just know they can't say no to Erza, not if its just them they don't, they needed to think up of a game a fast, Lucy began to think..."Oh no no no...i can't die when i'm this young...c'mon Lucy ...ummm...cake?no we ran out already...pervy magazines, wait i don't even own those,!..Jellal?how can i bring him here!...that's it!" Then suddenly Lucy said...

"I know! How about we play board games?"in a nervous voice.

"That's a bit to boring for a night like this."Erza replied.

"OH C'MON!" Lucy began to think again...

"I know! How about the origami finger game?"Lucy said in a nervous voice again.

"Origami finger game? What's that?"Erza asked. "Way to go Lucy!" Natsu, Gray and Happy said.

"Hmmm well...its this old game where you get a type of origami where you can move it horizontally and vertically then write numbers, questions or answers inside the origami, then you ask a question then the origami will answer it, something like that anyway, its like a little fortune telling game. I read about it in books."Lucy explained to Erza.

"Fortune telling game...I'm in!"Erza answered tossing the sticks. Everyone sighed a breath of relief.

"Great, let me just grab the origami."Lucy said as she grabbed the origami from her drawer.

"Okay, here it is."Lucy said showing the origami to everyone.

"So that's how it looks, how do you have one already Lucy?"Erza asked.

"Oh, Juvia gave it to me."Lucy replied. Gray had a bad feeling about this but at least its better then playing Guild Masters Game.

"Let's decide on who goes first with rock paper scissors." Gray said. Everyone nodded. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS SHOOT!" Everyone yelled. Gray was rock, Erza was rock, Lucy was rock, Happy was rock, and Natsu was scissors.

"NOOOO! Another!"Natsu whined. "NO WAY!"The rest of his teammates replied.

"Alright Natsu what number?" Lucy asked. Natsu though for a moment. "five" Lucy opened the origami five times. "nine" Natsu said Lucy opened the origami nine times this time. "one" Lucy opened the origai one more time. Natsu thought a little. "eight" Lucy then uncovered the number eight then showed it to Natsu. Natsu looked at the origami then Natsu yelled "WHAAAATTT!"

"Hey Natsu is something wrong?"Lucy asked startled, then she looked at what was written on the origami..."What is this?"Lucy yelled throwing away the origami. Gray then picked up the origami.

Then read it..."What the hell Juvia!"Gray yelled then tossed the paper, Erza caught it then read the origami..."Geez, would you guys quit yelling,!"Erza said blushing heavily. Happy then took a peak at the paper.."GYAAAHHHH!" Then he began to fly around in circles.

What could be written in the number eight? Why did it make Team Natsu panic...what's your guess?

(Sorry, this took me a while to finish, so many things to do after all! Anyways hope you enjoy, maybe i'll release the new chapter next week, thank you guys for reading this not masterpiece, ps what's your favourite FT shipping?)


End file.
